


5 Things Scotty Has Learned While Dating Pavel Chekov

by MaxWrite



Series: Nerds in Love [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From food to sex to crazy conversations in the wee hours of the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things Scotty Has Learned While Dating Pavel Chekov

**1\. Watching Pavel eat is super hot.**

Scotty likes food. Scotty _loves_ food. Especially sandwiches. But he never realized just how much he loved food until he watched Pavel Chekov inhale his breakfast one day. This was actually before they'd gotten together. He'd been in the mess, eating, minding his own business when he noticed Pavel across the room shoveling eggs into his mouth. Eggs, eggs, eggs, sip of orange juice, eggs, eggs, toast, toast, eggs, _bacon eaten with fingers_ , eggs, eggs...

Scotty found himself staring. He knew that Pavel was young, still growing, and ridiculously energetic, and therefore needed more calories than the average person. But still, Pavel ate like he'd been starving for days. It should've been comical. And it was, but more than that... it was hot. Scotty rather liked watching Pavel shove things into his mouth, he liked watching Pavel lick his lips, and he especially liked watching Pavel eat with his fingers. When Pavel started licking those fingers, Scotty had to act quickly to keep from dribbling coffee down his front.

And don't even get Scotty started on the sloppy joes and the watermelon that had come later on that week. Oh, sweet mother of god. The slurping. The _liquids running down the chin_. The tongue. Oh god, the tongue...

And the boy is _always_ eating. He'll go speed-walking down corridors with an apple in his hand and chewing a mouthful while counting off god knows what on the fingers of his free hand. He'll lounge naked in Scotty's bed nibbling grapes or almonds or some other bite-size thing. He's refueling, Scotty thinks. Getting ready to pounce on Scotty again. Perhaps that's why Scotty likes to watch him eat. Perhaps he likes to watch Pavel fuel that brilliant young mind and energetic body. It's like dilithium to a starship. It's a beautiful thing.

 **2\. Pavel has nightmares.**

It is the very first night Pavel has slept in Scotty's bed. Scotty wakes to little whimpering noises and words he doesn't understand, not to mention the feeling of air on his bare ass, the covers having migrated completely to the other side of the bed. He turns the lights on to a low setting and finds Pavel twitching next to him.

At first Scotty thinks it's rather cute, like watching a puppy dreaming, but quickly realizes that Pavel isn't having any fun. His sweaty body is twisted up in the sheets, he's breathing erratically and muttering in Russian. He sounds as though he's on the verge of tears.

Scotty shimmies up behind Pavel and touches his arm. He gently shakes Pavel and whispers to him to wake up. Pavel opens his eyes and jumps a bit upon realizing that he's not alone.

"You were dreaming," Scotty says.

Pavel stares up at him for a moment in silence, and the look in his big eyes just about breaks Scotty's heart. What had the boy seen? Had someone done something to him?

Pavel licks his lips, eyes darting, and whispers, "I'm okay."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing." Pavel turns over to face Scotty, giving back half of the covers and settling down again, though he doesn't close his eyes. Scotty lies back down, but doesn't close his eyes either. When Pavel realizes Scotty isn't about to go back to sleep, he shuts his eyes and pretends to do so himself.

The next day, Scotty corners Uhura and asks her about what he'd heard Pavel muttering in his sleep. Scotty is certain Pavel had been saying one phrase over and over, more often than anything else he'd said.

"It means 'I lost it', or 'I lost her'," she says. Then she frowns. "Why?"

Scotty shakes his head and casually replies, "Oh, I heard Chekov say it to himself yesterday."

Her frown dissolves and her eyes fill with sadness, a reaction that makes Scotty's stomach drop.

"What?" he says, his back stiffening. "What is it?"

"My god, he blames himself, doesn't he?" she whispers.

"What? What's it mean?"

She lowers her face for a moment, apparently trying to maintain her composure. She looks up at him again and asks in barely a whisper, "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

This is the day Scotty learns about Commander Spock's mother.

He still hasn't told Pavel that he knows but is pretty sure Pavel has figured it out. Because every time Pavel has the nightmare, Scotty carefully takes him in his arms and rocks him and tells him it's okay, that it wasn't his fault. Pavel often wakes up, and though he never opens his eyes, Scotty knows he can hear him. Pavel is still too ashamed to acknowledge Scotty when he does this, but that's okay. He knows that Scotty's there, and for Scotty that's enough.

 **3\. Pavel loves sex.**

This, of course, comes as no shock to Scotty, who was once a teenage boy himself. However, Scotty has never been much of a bottom and was delighted to learn what a perfect bottom Pavel is. Pavel likes it when Scotty pulls his hair, likes it when Scotty holds onto it while pounding into him hard. He likes it doggy style with his knees spread wide and his ass in the air. He loves the sound of Scotty's skin slapping against his. He loves to be loud. He says loud sex is liberating.

Pavel likes to be dominated. He likes to be held down and fucked hard, and he loves it when Scotty clamps a hand over his mouth to shut him up while doing it. The first time that happened, it wasn't meant to be sexual at all. Pavel was on all fours with Scotty pounding away inside him, when a disembodied voice from Engineering called to Scotty via the comm system. Scotty had stilled and acknowledged the call, but Pavel had been impatient and had pushed back against him, whispering to him to keep fucking him. Scotty had carried on his conversation while quietly trying to shush Pavel and had finally been forced to lean over Pavel, placing his left hand on the bed for support, next to Pavel's left hand, and his right hand securely over Pavel's mouth.

To his surprise, Pavel had emitted the most rapturous little groan against his palm. He'd arched his back and squirmed, rocking his hips and clenching around Scotty's dick. Scotty was mesmerized and completely aroused, and no amount of talk about phaser banks and sensor arrays was going to change that. In fact, it probably only made it worse.

Scotty started out slow, thrusting into Pavel gently while he and the lieutenant in Engineering chatted. Pavel remained silent, breathing steadily through his nose, being good so that Scotty wouldn't stop. So Scotty upped his speed, and Pavel still managed to keep quiet, though it was clear from his breathing that he was enjoying himself. Soon Scotty was moving as fast as he dared to, balanced on one knee, one foot and one hand, careful to keep their skin from slapping, while Pavel silently writhed underneath him. Scotty's perfectly casual conversation went on for a good five minutes, enough time for Scotty to almost come twice, the second time resulting from Pavel coming and nearly pulling the orgasm right out of Scotty with his muscle contractions and delicious, muffled little noises.

Pavel also likes to ride. He likes to get up on top of Scotty and shove Scotty's dick up inside him. The first time they'd done it that way, Scotty had reached out to help Pavel get him inside, but Pavel had shooed his hands away.

"Is okay," he'd said cheerfully. "I can do it." And he'd smiled sweetly at Scotty while sitting up tall atop him and nudging Scotty's prick against his hole, an image that is now forever burned into Scotty's brain and has, more than once, been the cause of a dopey, dazed grin that has prompted more than a few stares from his fellow officers.

This is why Pavel needs all those grapes and almonds; he rides like Scotty is a steed gone out of control, and Pavel loves it. Scotty has seen him smile more than once during these rides, has seen him shut his eyes, drop his head back and smile at the ceiling. It's always a joyful, almost relieved sort of smile, as though Pavel has been waiting for this his entire life. That smile still makes Scotty feel a twinge of residual guilt, as does watching Pavel scramble up on top of him and stuff himself with cock. Scotty has to keep reminding himself that Pavel is eighteen now, that this is okay now. Or, at the very least, it's less wrong now.

Pavel has always liked to use his mouth. Scotty has never had anyone lick his ass quite so enthusiastically. Pavel likes it sloppy; he eats Scotty likes he's in a pie-eating contest. He drools all over Scotty's dick when he sucks it, getting his fingers and mouth all wet. It's obscene to watch, and these were the times when Scotty felt the most guilt, the times before Pavel was of age, before any actual intercourse had even taken place. Watching Pavel do those things felt more wrong than Scotty doing them to him ever could. Scotty hates to admit it, but perhaps that sense of wrongness is partially why his orgasms had always been so intense with Pavel.

The aftermath of those times was the worst for Scotty. Pavel would cuddle and kiss him and tell him it was okay, but the taste of his own come on the boy's tongue only made things worse. It felt better when Pavel would get annoyed, when he would shove Scotty away in frustration, saying Scotty's constant guilt had been cute at first, but that it was getting old, and why was Scotty with him at all if it was always going to be this difficult? For the longest time Scotty resisted telling him the truth, resisted telling him that he simply couldn't say no to him. It sounded so lame, he thought Pavel would laugh, or worse, he thought it might diffuse Pavel's anger. Scotty felt better when Pavel got angry; it distracted him from his guilt. He'd lay Pavel down and tell him how sorry he was without words, he'd apologize with his mouth, making Pavel feel good. If he was going to corrupt the lad, it should be him, Scotty, doing the servicing.

Scotty isn't sure which had been worse, back in the days when Pavel had still been underage; the hard and dirty pseudo-fucking or the soft and tender pseudo-fucking. No, actually Scotty knows which had been worse; the soft and tender. Because he could lie to himself and say that the hard and dirty stuff was just that, just plain old sex that didn't mean anything, but when they were gentle, when they held each other and Scotty looked into the boy's eyes, he could see it. He could see Pavel falling for him, which seemed ridiculous and impossible, but there it was, clear as day on the boy's face. Scotty felt it in the way Pavel would caress his face, in the worship-y sort of way he'd run his hands over Scotty's receding hair. It was obvious, because what seventeen-year-old thinks receding hair is sexy? One who's in love, that's who. It was obvious, and it made Scotty feel terrible, as though he'd enslaved this poor, deluded kid who should be free to go off and be with someone more appropriate. But Pavel clearly didn't want to do that, and the fact that Scotty was happy that he didn't made Scotty feel ten times worse.

 **4\. Being a bottom is fun, sexy times.**

"I want to fuck you," Pavel murmurs one morning over breakfast. Right there in the middle of the mess hall.

Scotty just about chokes on his coffee.

"Why fix what's not broken?" Scotty argues, but he knows before the words are even out of his mouth that it's unfair of him to deny Pavel this. He thinks back to that night in the Jeffries tube, the way it had felt to finally sink into Pavel's body, the incredible tightness engulfing him, making it so hard to go slowly, and Pavel's delicious little noises, the gasps and moans and whispered Russian words, every syllable seeming to correspond with a gentle pulse of the heat that sheathed Scotty's length. He remembers the look on Pavel's face, that mixture of bliss and need and pain that had set off so many conflicting reactions in Scotty's body, making him want to fuck the boy senseless and cradle him lovingly at the same time.

Scotty hasn't ever seriously considered getting fucked in the ass. He likes it when Pavel puts his fingers in there and finds that little spot that makes Scotty's brain spasm and his eyeballs roll up in his head and all his muscles alternately twitch and dissolve. Oh, he likes that a lot. But sticking something larger in there? On purpose? Scotty isn't sure about that.

But he loves Pavel and the boy looks so eager and Scotty thinks it's so cute when he says "fuck", and besides, Scotty can't say no to him.

Scotty is very selective about who he gives up control to. Pavel wants to do it missionary style, at least to begin with, says he wants to see Scotty's face. Scotty doesn't know which makes him feel more vulnerable, missionary or doggie, so he goes with Pavel's suggestion, getting himself in a position he never thought he'd be in. Their eyes lock as he spreads his legs. He feels a little silly, actually, but then he feels Pavel's prick bump up against his ass and something in him screams "Yes!" Suddenly he realizes how badly he wants this. The feeling of silliness dissolves completely.

Pavel begins to slide inside and Scotty watches a sweet look of concern sweep across his face as he whispers, "Is okay?" Scotty nods and realizes that he'll probably never let another man take him like this. He can't imagine loving another man like this. As Pavel slides home, Scotty knows he'll never let any one else hear him make helpless little noises like the ones he's making now, not if he can help it. He'll never let any one else see him being this vulnerable.

Pavel wants to move. Scotty can see it in those big, questioning eyes. He can see the lusty haze rolling in behind the pupils, the same haze that always clouds Scotty's brain whenever he slides into Pavel's eager heat. But Pavel waits.

"Is okay?" he whispers again. Scotty has never been more okay. He nods and Pavel begins to move.

 **5\. There are few things more wonderful than being woken at three in the morning.**

"Scotty... Scotty, are you awake?"

Scotty sighs. "I am now."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Scotty knows that Pavel is not sorry. He also knows that Pavel knows that he doesn't have the heart to get annoyed. "What is it, Pavel?"

"I was wondering something. There are an infinite number of universes, yes?"

Scotty finally opens his eyes. The room is pitch black and he can feel Pavel's warm body pressed up against his back. Pavel's arm is draped over him and Pavel is brushing his lips against the base of his neck.

"Parallel universes?" Scotty asks. "This is what you're thinking about at... What the hell time is it?" Scotty's pretty sure it's around three a.m. Pavel's mad ideas don't _only_ happen at three a.m., but they almost _always_ happen at three a.m.

"Oh-three-hundred," Pavel says, sounding a bit absent. "There are an infinite number of universes and every possible outcome of everything has taken place, or will take place, in one of them at some point."

"Yeah, so?"

"So... do you believe in destiny, Scotty?"

Right now, Scotty believes in REM sleep. But he replies, "I do, yeah."

Pavel shifts behind him, cuddling him more and nuzzling his neck. Scotty can tell that Pavel is happy with his answer.

"Do you think you and I were destined to be together?" Pavel asks.

Scotty smiles in the darkness. "Aye."

"Really?" Pavel is smiling now; Scotty can hear it in his voice.

"Absolutely."

"In this universe only or in all of them? Or only in some of them?"

"Okay, now you're getting complicated."

"Relationships are complicated, Scotty."

"Yeah, and they're complicated enough without you bringing alternate realities into things."

"Answer the question. Do you think we are destined to be together in every universe?"

Scotty considers for a moment. He then rolls over to face Pavel and takes him in his arms. "No, I don't. If every possible outcome has happened and is happening in every possible universe, then there must be some universes in which you and I will never even meet."

"Mm." Pavel doesn't sound happy about that. "But Scotty, if something is destined, don't you think it should be so no matter what?"

"I'm pretty sure certain destinies only apply to certain universes. There are too many variables for one destiny to apply to all of them. Maybe we are together in other universes but weren't necessarily destined to be so, ever think about that?" And now Scotty is wondering if he and Pavel ever got together in the time line Future Spock was from. And now he's considering that perhaps he and Pavel _were_ destined to be together in every possible reality, because isn't it a rather a huge coincidence that the _Enterprise_ would get the exact same crew in both time lines? That has to mean something. Or maybe not. Maybe the sheer number of possible realities means that sometimes circumstances get duplicated almost exactly. Scotty decides not to bring any of this up. He's sure Pavel has already considered it all anyway. Pavel isn't looking for new information to add to his own theories. No, he just wants to know where Scotty stands. Scotty wonders why the boy can't just ask him.

"But if that is true, how do you know we were destined to be together in this universe?"

Ah. There it is. "I dunno. I just... I just feel it."

"You feel it," Pavel echoes softly.

"Yeah. Don't you? You believe we were destined to be together, so how do you know for sure?"

There's a pause during which Scotty listens to the cogs in Pavel's head spinning. At some point the boy's head cogs give up and his heart cogs take over and Pavel finally replies, "I just feel it."

Scotty isn't prepared for the effect these words have. He isn't even sure why hearing Pavel say that makes his heart race and a lump rise in his throat. He already knew Pavel felt that way, so he doesn't know why he's suddenly so desperate to kiss Pavel that he makes a needy little noise as he brings their lips together, sweeping a hand around to the back of Pavel's head to hold it steady as he clumsily finds Pave's mouth in the dark.

As Pavel pulls Scotty on top of him, Scotty rethinks his theory on destinies right then and there. Suddenly he needs to believe that this has happened, and will happen, in every universe.

And Scotty is suddenly very happy to have been woken at three in the morning.

END


End file.
